Secrets
by Superkami
Summary: Nothing can't ever be really be hidden from some people, in Kai's case this means digging out the truth from this girl, who just makes him act so different, big secrets are about to be reveled but...can he find out every thing in time before it's to late? (KaixOC, RayxMariah, JuliaxTala are the main)
1. Chapter 1

_**The running chapter 1 (new girl)**_

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade, this is simply an idea I had for a long ass time and I finally decided to get of my lazy butt and Write this ish down so…here you go! 

"Well looks like there's a new champion, the winner of the Russian tournament …LUNAR!" the crowd was cheering in excitement the bladder was torn to shreds so was his bay,

"I think he's dead" Ray said in shock,

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Daichi shouted in surprise

"I blinked and it was over" Hilary added in

"She won the Japanese beyblade world tournament with ease" Kenny explained,

"Sucks to be that guy"

~Back and the bay dish~

Kai and the girl stared at each other for a moment, and they both shared a smile

She said a prayer and left, the blitzkrieg boys were just questing and thinking in tell sadly Tala accidentally blurted out "puff cheat" suddenly she stopped and turned her head to face them "what did you say" she said in a deep manly voice, they all gulped as she was coming closer

~30 seconds of complete ass whooping later~

"Hmm well that didn't take long"

She said in a sly way but yet her voice was soft and delicate, the four idiots just groaned

"Uhhh"

Yet sadly for kai he was on the very bottom of the pile and Bryan was on top

"Man you people got owned" Julia said in a humours tone "shut up Julia"

Tala said angrily

"I demand a battle…..you and me…one uh on one" Kai spoke in pain

"For what?" she answered

"My…..self-pride"

"What pride"

~Kai~

12:36 pm

We had lunch, and left to go to the stadium at the park

But lunar and headed the other way

"Where are you going" I asked

"Oh just follow me"

We ended up going to the carnival

"What are we doing here I thought we were going to bay battle?"

"You said a battle, but you didn't say what kind"

"Were blader's" I explained

"Our top priority is to blade"

"Yes… but that's boring"

She led us to the bating cage

"You expect me… to play 'baseball' " I said

"Yeah, got a problem with that rich boy"

"Fine"

I grabbed a bat, and put on a helmet,

"Ok first one to miss a shot wins" said spencer

"KK" said lunar

"Yeah what ever"

I turned my face towards her, she looked like a pro

"Well hurry up" said Julia

"Ready….Set…..GO"

The first ball shot up for her, she hit it with ease while I almost got hit in the eye

"You're going down Hiwatari" she hit her 5th

"Bring it on lunar"

6 hours later

*Clank* *Clank* Clank*

"You tired yet loons" I hit another one so did she

"No….huh" she hit another ball, so did I

"And don't call me loons...Huh" she hit another ball, spencer and tala started placing bets

"Come on lunar hit another one" yelled spencer she did so

"YEAH" yelled tala

"Rude" I said as I hit another ball

"….go kai" said tala

Sadly they did have a good point, the next ball I missed

"Wa" I said in pain

We almost fell but tala and spencer helped us out

"YES" lunar shouted

"Wooooo yes I won….and you lost Wooooo"

"No …..Way" I said

She started to painfully laugh

"You're just mad…cause you got beat…. By a girl" she said painfully

I wood have fought back, but I was in major pain

~battle stadium~

My whole body felt like it was going to break down, I turned my head lunar was in the same situation,

"Well as you all know the championships well be starting up pretty soon, and for you guy's you have a new member fort he team" Mr.D was looking us sadly he was correct we had no choice this year all teams must have at least 1 female member Lunar and Julia.

"Well since I am now a member of the team and a female, you people are gonna change the name of the team k, How about…..LUNAR + blitzkrieg boys…."

"Ummm NO" Spencer replied,

"And be side's what about me" Julia added

"Oh yeah" lunar replied

"Oh who cares we can think of a name later", I blurted out

"Well people need to know who we are, were important unlike you Kyle"

"Why you little,"

"Well I don't think we officially met"

Ray said while entering the room

"Im Ray Kon and you are"

"Hey I'm Lunar" She replied to ray,

"May I say you are one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen"

He continued which made lunar smile; she turned to the door to see everyone entering the room

When Tyson entered the room they both stared at each other and smiled they mumbled to each other (where they past lovers?)

"Tyson" she ran up to hug him, he hugged her back

"Wow, lunar I haven't seen you in so long"

"Yup, we have a lot of catching up to do, where's Hiro"

"Don't know", said Tyson

"Oh so this is the new team mate for you guys hi I'm Mariah please to meat you"

The pink haired midget seemed to be pleased to have met another female blader,

"Thank you I'm lunar"

Lunar made fast friends with the white tiger x team "now, now on to business" finally spoke "all blading teams well head to the BBAHQ in Japan to train for the next few months in tell the championships kick in to high gear."

I heard Lunar's stomic growl "man where can a girl get some mutton around here" She muttered "I'm starving!"

"Yeah im pretty hungry too lets head down and grab a bite" ray proposed

"Good idea" Tyson said

"Hey Kenny raise you there"

Tyson stormed out off the room; of course of all people Tyson would rush like that for food.

"Still the same"

Some reason that bothered me

~Hilary~

Daichi and Max were fighting over the last drum stick with there table knives, but Tyson grabbed it, took a bite then gasped as a joke, I couldn't help but laugh, Thank god he's more efficient know he's more taller, better shape, dressed better and he changed his eating habit's to and actual human's, but he still eats a lot, I turned my head to the next table ,Ray, Spencer and lunar were in the middle of a beat boxing competition Julia and Mariah were laughing historically I couldn't help but notice Lunar's other team mate's were smiling. I headed to there table and greeted lunar

"I suck" spencer said and every one started to laugh again

"Hi lunar" I greeted

"Sup" she said with a mouth full of mutton

"Is it ok if I ask you a couple of question's to know you better" I asked

"Don't worry she does this with every body" ray said

"Umm k you can't break a habit"

"Great" I pulled out my ipad from my bag and opened up notebook,

"Ok"

"Where are you from?"

"Japan"

"Where do you live at the moment,"?

"In Russia", she said while gulping down vodka,

"Where did you get that drink from"?

"The Kai"

"How old are you?

"16"

"Wa…Aren't you too young to be drinking?"

"Not in Russia" said Spencer

"Ok umm let's see"

She gowned as she grabbed another, stick of mutton and swallowed it whole.

"Who is that much of a slob and don't eat so fast, think about how fat you'll get"?

"So what I ain't the one who killed it, why should I let its death be in vane"

She took a bite from the mutton and swallowed it for emphasis, and 'accidentally' spelled water on my jacket

"ASSHOLE! Oh no" I accidentally blurted out

"WHAT HOW DARE YOU!" she went up from her seat just to slap me

"OH YOU WANNA GO!" I punched her shoulder

"COME AT ME BRO!" she punched me in the eye, and I kicked her leg

Tyson and Kai, rushed to the scene before we got even more hurt and calmed us down, Lunar gave me a death glare with the most scariest look in her eye and said to me "This isn't over" in a very sinister way

~Lunar~

*smash* gonna have to clean that up later, I turned my head to see a picture…..of mother…father….brother's…and me as we all were young

'What are you planning Lady Anjelo don't try to attack ( my middle name is anjelo….nuff said) my phone started to ring

What… I picked it up to see Mariah calling, I answerd

"Hey girl" I heard

"Sup Mariah" I replied

"Hey lunar where are you,

"Im coming know just wait up for me Kay"

I hoped on my motor cycle and went back to the restaurant

~Mariah~

~1 hour of talking later~

"Lunar you really should have not done that to her, you know that right"

"Yeah, yeah what ever plus why do you care so much you barley know me"

"I know but you're interesting"

"Oh ha-ha"

"So any way where are you any way"

"I'm like 5 minutes away from there don't worry ill be right Th-*HONK*"

"Ummm lunar…..lunar"

"Nothing just wait a little im gonna take a little short cut, stay on the line, don't hang up

"K"

Man I hope Lunars ok, she seemed pretty mad at Hilary, I can tell there's gonna be a lot of drama between those two.

"Mariah there you are" I saw ray heading towards me

"Hey Ray"

"Don't go off like that k"

"Why not im a big girl"

"Yeah but I would miss you" he leaned over to give me a kiss

"Awww" I heard Lunar's voice, I forgot I was still on the line but I ignored it

It's been a couple of months since Ray and I started going out, if Lee or the elder's found out then that would mean: Total drama and I had have enough of that with Emily, it was a sweet moment in tell some popped a wheelie above us.

The person on the bike was wearing a leather vest, a blue shirt with a black sequenced heart on it, a short black skirt and brown boots, when the person took off the helmet I figured out who it was

"Lunar" Ray and I said

"Gotta go you're here" she said and hung up, she came up towards us

"Where did you come from I thought you left an hour ago" I asked

"Yes, Know I'm back, after all I got a championship to win after all"

"Oh don't you get so cocky missy" ray said

"Bring it Kon man" she said while heading in to the building

~Ray~

We headed back into the main hall and I saw the guy's so I turned left with Mariah, it felt awkward when lunar put us hand to hand.

She stopped when we saw Hilary, she was putting ice on the black eye she got earlier, and lunar was trying hard not to laugh

"Watch the attitude idiot, you can't just go off injuring people like that, you'll set a bad example" Kai said firmly

"Excuse me your one to talk, smug ass….."

She gave him a sly smile and then walked away

"Why you little" he mumbled

"Yo kai what's wrong" Mariah asked

"Nothing I just….need some sleep

Tank you for reading!

End of chapter 1 (BAM!) Really hope you liked it so like umm drop a review if you liked it and if you didn't then do it anyway because haters love me! P.S sorry if its long.

…..HI


	2. Chapter 2 get to know me

**_Secrets chapter 2: Get to know me_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade that's all I need to say…back to story_**

**Sound track:**

**Avril Lavigne: Rock n roll**

**Avril Lavigne: Let me go**

**Imagine Dragons: Radioactive**

**Selena Gomez: Slow down**

**~Julia~**

We came up to a huge creepy castle, I gulped

"So this is casa day lunar hmm" explained kai in fear (man that chick is creepy)

"Yup" said tala he turned to me with a smug grin

"You're going in first"

"WHAT NO WHY!" I shouted

"I demand a vote" it was 4 to one, oh boy

I pressed the door bell, a pretty lady with red hair, and black highlights opened the door

"Oh hello I'm Hayley" she said sweetly

"Are you hear for lunar" Hayley continued

"Yes" said Bryan

"Right this way" the house was very beautiful, there were paintings across the wall's, soft furniture, shiny floors, out -side views

"So are you Lunar's mother" spencer asked

"No, her mother was killed years back"

"How" kai asked

"Well it's kind of a long story"

* * *

_**Story time**_

"Come on Tara, you're so slow" I yelled

We headed in to the forest for a short cut back to the house Tara turned the other direction

I followed her, when I stopped I saw a little silver haired girl dancing away gracefully and mumbling some sort of song, she was covered in dirt and blood, she stopped to look at us

"Hello" she spoke in pain

"Hi, what's your name" I asked

"Lunar"

"Oh I'm Tara and this is Hayley, are you lost"

"No"

"What are you doing?"

She pointed at the stopped blade, the bid was glowing

"I met him when mommy died" she said while giving a smile

"See" Lunar picked up the blade and lunched it

It blew all the trees in its path, and lunar caught it behind her

"Such power at such a young age" I thought

"How did your mommy die?" Tara asked

"She got killed" she chuckled a bit "But thanks to Draco the soldiers are gone, so I don't need to worry"

It was silent for a moment

"Where's your dad—"

"I have one, but I'm not going back **AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!**" she started shouting

"**ALL RIGHT ALL RIGHT YOU WON'T GO BACK**"

"YAY!" she started dancing with Tara

"Do you have any other family members?"

"Ani's (older brothers)"

A couple day's went by she stayed with us, when they came she said she wanted to stay with us, we all accepted

* * *

**~End of story~**

It was silent for a moment, Hayley finally spoke

"She visits them time to time"

"Years later she became my little lunar who I love so very much" she started tearing up

"Oh this story all ways tears me up" Hayley ran off "I'M SORRY"

"Wow" is all I could say

* * *

**~Kai~**

"She was killed" but she got revenge pretty fast, in some of my dreams I had that vision, over the past week I've been getting these weird vivid dream's, and not just me ray and the other's have to.

I heard bay's spin, I went back to see Tala battling with a girl with green hair, white highlights wearing black every thing

"**COME ON KID FIGHT BACK**" she slashed his launcher with a sword

"**KAI DON"T JUST STAND THERE, HELP ME**" he shouted

I launched dranzer, and attacked Tara's blade, I sent it flying but sadly it spun back

"Hey no fair, two on one" she started rushing towards me, luckily I've been in PLENTEY of situations like this

"Hey hasn't you're mother thought you not to hit girls" she kicked me in the gut which sent me flying

"**I DON'T HAVE ONE!**"

Her blade sent my dranzer to the upper stair well, she led me there

"**DRANZER BLAZING GIG!**" dranzer sprang up and smashed her blade to the window, but her defense was too much.

"Wow, you almost got me there," known's my chance

"**JULIA KNOW**" Tala yelled

"**ON IT**" she yelled and slashed Tara's legs with the sword hidden in her launcher. "Know its Julia's turn"

I went down to help out Tala

"You two are insane" he yelled at Hayley

"**NO WHERE NOT**" she yelled

"**WOLBORG**" Tala yelled

I locked up to see Spencer and Bryan eating popcorn

"Aren't you two going to help" I demanded

"Nahhhh" said Bryan

"You got this" added Spencer

We all headed to the middle of the house, when suddenly, a blade came charging from upstairs and stopping ours from spinning

**"QUITE DOWN"** it was lunar, her blade was still spinning rapidly, I picked it up but it slashed my hand

"What are you doing" asked Tara

**"PACKING"**

It took all that time for us to attack, but only one move for her to stop five blades?

I decided to go upstairs with Julia while, Tara and Hayley apologized to Tala.

The walls were all covered with drawings on pieces of papers, lunar was putting them in box's and folder's, She didn't notice that her black panties were reveled because of that purple mini skirt she was wearing, plus a vest with nothing under it,…. oh great I'm perving on our new recruit. She was watching some chick flick on TV,

"When do Jacob and Edward come in" she mumbled

"Don't you think you should pull that down" I said

Her face turned red, which made me smile

"Did you see my ass?!" she pulled down her skirt

"….No" I stuttered

"He's lying" said Julia

"Hey" I shouted

Lunar threw an empty, paint bucket at me, I threw her blade ate her,

"Nice shot"

"You too"

Julia was looking at a sketch book

"Did you draw these" she pointed at the nice pictures

"Oh yeah"

She handed me a drawing of dranzer

"I drew him last night and figured you'd like it"

"This is really good loons"

"Yeah I always draw random pictures, but I don't really know what they exactly mean and** DON'T CALL ME LOONS!"**

* * *

**~Lunar~**

I said my good buys to Hayley and Tara and left to the blitzKrieg boys HQ, when I went in, it was a total dump

"Welcome, to…here" said Bryan

"Yeah. One question what is that" I said while pointing at the ceiling

"…..That's not up for dissociation" said Spencer

* * *

**~1 Week Later~**

I couldn't fall asleep; I got up to go to the balcony.

It was a pretty hot night for Russia, I have only been here for a week and, I have never been so bored in my entire LIFE!

Every time I mention something fun, they put it aside and talk about politics or whatever, like enough is enough I realized what I must do, my new mission

"Operation make team fun",

I don't know how but I like the name. I decided to take a sue ding nature walk.

When I got there I saw kai he stared at the shaded sky, I of course ruined his moment by shoving him into the lake.

My laughing dialed down when I didn't get a response

"…Kai…..oh shit KAI!"

I didn't get a response,

I shrieked when a hand grabbed me, and pulled me in to the lake. It was the master of dranzer.

"Boo" he said all smug

**"ASSHOLE"** I yelled

I got up from the lake and it was freezing kai gave me his jacket

"Thank's"

An hour passed and we decided to walk back

"It's like when the director can't think of anything, someone's nose starts bleeding"

he said firmly we both laughed, I'm started to grow a liking towards my team mates

"Hey kai can I ask you something" I said while taking off his jacket

"Yeah",

"When's the last time you did ant thing fun, like you people are so boring" I started giving a lecture to him who looked annoyed, we argued for a bit.

"I don't get it",

"What do you mean?"

"At one minute you act like you hate me and the next-",

"Well, im a mysterious girl after all",

"Humph I dig that",

I couldn't help but blush at the comment,

"You know kai"

"Yeah"

"I'll admit it" I caught his attention

"I do have strong feelings for you…..I just don't know if there positive yet"

* * *

**~Kai~**

I decided to just walk around the house when I stumbled, upon Lunar's room, I opened up a book filled with drawings and songs; I looked around the room and picked up a guitar and strummed it a little bit, I turned my head to look at a bunch of CD's I picked one up "Dance", I felt really tired so I just decided to wash up and go to bed, I heard water

I opened the door

"You tala get you three inch out of there-"

In my sight was lunar…nude

"Lunar"

"**AHHHH**" she screamed "**CAN'T YOU KNOCK YOU PERVERT!**" she shouted,

"Sorry" I quickly looked away, I opened the door

"Wait….you can look know",

She put on her bra and panties that didn't really help

Lunar got up and walked up

"What do you want Kyle"

"Nothing sorry for not knock-"

"Oh….ok" it was silent for a moment

She kissed my forehead

"Night" she smiled

"Night" I replied

I closed the door behind me

"Wow"

* * *

**~Next Day~**

**~Julia~**

I entered the guys to see them asleep I started playing the trumpet; spencer fell out of his bed

"WHY THE HE-"he sniffed the air

"Do you smell that" we all exchanged looks and headed to the kitchen to see a whole bunch of delicious looking food on the table.

Lunar placed another plate on the table

She was mumbling the words to radioactive by imagine dragons, when she finally noticed us

"Radioactive, radioactive- oh good morning guys"

"Good morning, what is all this" I asked

"Breakfast, come on eat" she handed us the plate of flowers

We all took one from lunar, tala took the first the first bit

"Mmmm" kai went next and started dancing in place

"It's like, my taste bites are swimming in a rainbow" he chanted

I tried it too and it was absolutely delicious

* * *

**~15 minutes later~**

We all were having fun just sitting there talking and enjoying Lunars delicious cooking

"Is that a tattoo?" Tala asked

"Right there" added spencer

"Which one I have three" she asked

I pointed to the one that looked like a moon on her arm

"That one"

"Oh yeah I have a crescent moon here, a heart here" she pointed at her chest, "and Rock n rool" she pointed at the words on her wrests"

"After were done this" kai took another bite

"…..Beautiful meal, it's off to training" I wasn't really too thrilled about that my muscles still aced from yesterday

We headed to the training hall, lunar ran ahead of us

"What is she" all of a sudden she started throwing all this stuff at us, the sword almost pocked my eye out

"Alright" she was wearing full battle armor

"Suit up" she headed outside

* * *

**~Tala~**

I have no idea what Lunar's up to, the only thing that could make it worse is the stench of Spencer's hair dye

"Do you know why you are here" she turned to Bryan

"…..To train"

"Correct"

"Know my training is very strict" she said sinisterly, which made me gulp

"And do you know what the key thing is"

"What" asked Kai

"DOGE" she shouted and slashed Kai in the face

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR" he shouted

She launched her blade at my face; luckily I took out Wolborg on time

"You must be one….with your bid" I answered

"CORRECT"

"You against us" asked Julia

"THAT"S NOT FAIR" she continued

* * *

**~Kai~**

~10 minutes later~

We were all so excused

"One mile jog" lunar chanted

"NO" we shouted

"NO MORE" I sobbed

"I'M DYING" Bryan pleaded

"Well I guess-"every one ran in side

* * *

**~7 o'clock pm~**

Bryan looked mad, I decided to toy with him I showed him my DSi "I just defeated the elite four…once again" he didn't seem like it but Bryan was obsessed with Pokémon

"Oh rub it why don't you"

Lunar passed by us wearing black shorts and a black shirt that showed off her stomach, the words read _music lover_

"Excuses excuses" she said while putting on her coat she turned to me and smiled

Oh lord when she get that

"Where are you going" asked Spencer

"To the music lover's festival" she said in a laugh

"You guys should come to" Julia came out from the kitchen in the same shirt but less reviling

"Forget, I got work to do" tala gave Julia a dirty look, she stuck her tongue out him

"Oh well then you can stay hungry" she raised a brow

"What do you mean?" I got up

"Where the only ones who know how to cook, remember"

A distant ding went off

"We'll meet you in the car"

* * *

**~20 minutes of driving later~**

We finally pulled up to a stadium

"I love the smell of stereos in evening" lunar chanted

"I don't like this" told Spencer

"Oh wa-wa just gets your asses in side"

When we entered the hall there were lights everywhere screaming crowds, I started to move along with the song, the others did so put lunar was much better

"Come on Kyle" she pulled me aside

The night seemed a lot fun, we danced, shared a few laughs for once I think I had a little fun.

* * *

_**Yeah, Yeah I was lazy for the ending DON'T JUDGE ME GOD DANM the next chapter is going to show Mariah and ray's side to the story so…..yeah and yes this chapter is late I know but I have to rehearse my play, write my book and a bunch of other dati k give this brown girl a break k thank you, don't forget to drop a review and follow me and favourite the story, in tell next time PEACE!**_


	3. Chapter 3: plans

_**Secrets Chapter 3: Plans**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade the only thing I own is my oc…back to story,_**

**~Mariah~**

I hoped on to my computer and face timed lunar

"Hey lunar"

"Hey girl ….what's that green stuff on your face"

"You get ready for a date your way, I'll get ready mine" I grabbed a towel and started wiping my face

"So what ya want" she asked me

"I just wanted you're opinion on something"

I went to the closet and pulled out two dresses

"Which one should I ware on my date?"

"Go with black, it matches you're hair"

She picked up her phone

"Oooo my favourite" she was flipping throw her music "Me"

"Prick" my boyfriend said as he entered my room

"Watch it Kon man"

"Oh hush up!" surprisingly they did

"So any way, tell your brother yet about the situation"

Woman from my village are supposed, to have their husbands chosen by their elders (In my case lee) and if they had a boyfriend then that would be…. I never really heard of what happens next, but all I know that it's bad that's why I can't tell lee he would throw a hissy fit and get the council involved and blah-blah-blah

"No" ray put his arm around me

"You do know he gonna, find out eventually right" she stared us down

"Oh don't you have some dolls to torture" ray shouted

"Mariah!" lee shouted

Ray ran to the bed

"Yeah" I greeted my brother

"Sup" waved lunar

"Mariah no time to chat, an engagement is coming

"WHAT" we all shouted

"Lee" I ran up to him

"What do you mean?"

"Look, I'm sorry but it's time Kay" he patted my head and left

"2 Hours" he shouted as he headed outside

I tuned to my friend with tears

"What am I gonna do" I sobbed

"Don't cry it's going to be ok" lunar said while trying to comfort me

"Oh no" ray stood up while clenching his fists, he had that look in his eye

"I'll handle this" he said sinisterly

"Calm, your ball's ray, I have a plan"

"Wait what plan" I asked the silver haired girl,

"Just get some black highlights, chocolate chips and mess up your hair"

"Kay but why" asked ray

"Oh you'll see" she gave us a wink then turned off her camera

It was silent for a couple of minutes, I finally spoke

"What am I going to do, I don't wanna be with anybody but you ray"

"It's going to be ok" I kissed him

"We should get the supplies before you do something stupid" I leaped out the window

* * *

**~Lunar~**

I don't mean to sound like a prick or anything, but my plan just sounds so amazing, I love my self.

Sure enough they have got the supplies by know, I'll call them.

When I passed by a room I heard music, and as I opened the door, I saw the most shocking thing of all…..a break dancing kai he was actually quite good, I came a little closer, for blader he wasn't that bad on his feet.

I couldn't help but smile and clap to the beat

"What are you doing here, aren't you so posed to be out training with the others"

"Yes, but I came here to get you because you were the only one not there, come on kai it's easy"

"I know but" he turned to look at me with his stupid addicting ruby eyes

"I just, can't control it"

"I'll help you…one on one training" I wasn't really a question

"Thanks"

"Hey I really liked that routine"

"Oh yeah it's easy" he started explaining the steps to me, but then I remembered something

"Oh shit" I mumbled

"What" he asked

"Oh I have to help Mariah with something, but let's continue this"

"Sure" I went back to my dumpster of a room

I called up Mariah

* * *

**~Ray~**

The alert went on, and I picked it up

"Ok now what" I asked

"Mariah, mess up your hair, apply the highlights, and stick the chocolate chips between your teeth"

"Yeah I did that, but why" Mariah asked

"Ok when the guy comes just act like a complete slob you know" she burped

"On purpose"

"You call that a burp" I did so as well

Lunar started to clap

"Oh well done Kon man"

"First off, eww" Mariah spoke "and second do you really think this is going to work" she said as she put on an x large beige plad un-button shirt

"Of course, now mush" she headed to the living room

"And as for you" she looked at me in the eye

"Tell me what happens I got to go"

* * *

I followed Mariah (who looked absolutely disgusting) lee opened the door for some 16 year old guy at the door "Mariah, Shane, Shane, Mariah" he introduced them and left

"Hello nice to meet you beau—"he opened his eyes

"Hi" she said in a burp which made me chuckle

"Oh I'm sorry. Let me just fix up" she moved a strand of her hair

"That's better" she said to Shane

"Hi"

She gave him a smile; I had to leave the room so I could laugh

An hour passed by and the guy looked frightened

Lee came back,

"So what's going on here?"

Shane walked up to him

"I am sorry, but your sister is obviously not ready look for such a commitment"

"What are you talking about?"

"She is a hot mess" he said as he exited the house

I throw a brush at her and she started to brush it, she turned back to normal in a flash

"What happened" he asked us

"He just can't handle this lee" she started pointing at her self

"Kay" he sounded confused

"It worked" I said exigently

"Yeah, but do we keep doing this"

"Whatever it takes alright"

"But we can't hide it anymore"

"Mariah don't be stupid if you tell him about us then you're going to get killed"

"I know" I pinned her against the wall and we started to kiss

"Well get through this, I promise"

She placed her head on my chest

"I hope your right"

* * *

**~Kai~**

The training started to seem a little less difficult, this training was basically putting ourselves into our blade's shoes

"Get it now Kyle" she turned to look at me

"Kind of"

"Really?"

I wrapped my arms around her,

"Can you show me again?"

"….k"

"You back away then you…strike" she explained

"Doge the attack"

I turned her around and pulled her closer to be, I stared into her ocean eyes, judging from the looks she was exchanging with me, we both had the same idea, suddenly I found myself kissing her like there was no tomorrow, all of a sudden it started to rain, we both smiled at each other

Lunar finally spoke "We should probably head inside before we get soaked"

Her hair was wet

"Yeah"

* * *

I had to do it I'm sorry blame it on my ADHD next chapter there flying over to Japan, then the ish start's happening lol I made kai a dancer I want going to but then I just thought fuck it! The whole Mariah and ray situation seems kind of strange but I'm kami that how I role Kay, well in tell next time my nail's and dende's PEACE!


End file.
